The Hero of Legend 2: A sequel with no name (WIP Name)
by TAVRAX
Summary: After the events on Pandora, Nick then travels to New Marais to meet with some old friends, but are they still friends or foes?


Hey guys, TAVRAX here. I just want to say that this, I think, is the first crossover of KH and Infamous. Please dont hate and feel free to review and tell me what you think. TAVRAX out.

"The city of New Marais" Nick sighed, as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. The piece of paper, when unfolded, turned out to be Nick checklist. The checklist had 4 names of worlds: Pandora (which was ticked), Quarrantined Hellhole (IDK, the name was work in progress), Haven City and Radient Garden. "Yep, this is the place, havent been here since I was doing a heartless sweep, lets hope there was a reason Zeke and Cole moved from Empire City" Nick thought. After a while, he made into the city and started walking towards Cole and Zekes Adress. Nick stopped to see a horrific sight, two thugs, who seemed to be the authority, were harrasing a man. "For the last time, where is your tax payer money?" Said one of the guards. "I told you, I already paid it last week" said the man. "Liar" said the other guard who whacked him with his gun. "Whohohoh whoh, whoh" said Nick, who interfered with their conversation. "Why are you harassing this man, isnt that a crime? A crime the law is suppose to be against?"

"Your not from around here arnt you" asked one of the guards. "Best you be leavin' or do you wanna start a fight?" Asked the other. "A fight? Okay, as long as I dont get "arrested"" Nick said. "You talk tough, but can you put your fists where your mouth is?" Said a guard "Sure" said Nick "but I'd rather fight fire with fire". Nick then launched a fireball from his right hand and it hit the guard in the face. The guard then whacked the fire of his face and yelled "ATTACK!". Both of the guards ( now being refered to as Militia) pulled out there guns and started shooting Nick who, by this time, had rolled behind a car for cover. All hell broke lose as fire and bullets raged the scene. Nick then knew that, "Maybe a car for cover, isnt such a good idea" , then suddenly the car went alight after being shot at so many times, Nick thought it could been the end of him, and the end of the story, but before his demise suddenly the car started to float, as if by magic. Nick was thinking "I didnt do that?" And looked to his left to see none other the Cole Magrath himself. The militia yelled out, "LOOK OUT, ITS THE ELECTRIC MAN!" Cole had a grin and said "Heh, you bastards never learn" and threw the car at them which resulted in a very violent explosion.

"Thanks Cole, never thought I'd see you again" Nick said, pleased about being alive. "Save the drama, Im sure you would have taken care of them yourself if I never arrived" Cole said. "Oh Cole, you know me all to well, wheres Zeke?" Nick asked. "Chilling at his "so called pad", I one day hope he'll actually do something for a change" Cole said. After their long walk back to Zekes Place, Nick and Cole arrived to "Zeke's Pad". Zeke jumped as if out of nowhere, "Hey brother, while you were out, I'd thought I'd do some decorating about the place, you know make it less of a shit hole. Well, whaddaya know, its Nick. Come back for another poker rematch, maybe some of that... um, oh right heartless raidin'" "No Zeke" said Nick "Infact, Im lookin' for you, you know about THAT THING YOU STOLE!"

"Zeke, what the hell did you do this time?" Asked Cole, kinda shocked (hehe) about what had happened. "Look Nick, I believe it was "borrowing, without permission" Zeke said before suddenly being slammed against the wall and held by the neck by Nick. "So then, where are they?" Zeke shruged and Nick squeezed even harder. "Look Zeke, you dont take a mans pride and joy and just 'say' you were going to give them, so... without any conclusion, where are they?" "I... I... Sold them" said Zeke.

Nick's pupils began to widen and his grip on Zeke started to weaken. "You... sold them?" asked Nick. "Yea, their value was a hefty price, we can split the money if you want...?" Zeke said. Nicks grip started to strengthen again and fire, literally, was in his eyes. "WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SELL YING AND YANG!?" "Ying and yang? What the hell kinda name is Ying and Yang for guns?" Zeke said " I DONT DAMN KNOW? EBONY AND IVORY WAS ALREADY TAKEN, BUT NEVERMIND THAT, THE QUESTION IS...? WHO DID YOU SELL THEM TOO?" Nick dropped Zeke on the floor and after catching his breath back again he said, "Bertrand".

"WHO IN THE GODS NAME IS BERTRAND?" Asked Nick. "The leader of the Militia, the guys who took a car to the face" said Cole. "So..." said Nick, who got his act together "why did you sell my weapons to the bad guys?" "I thought we could settle something, I was going undercover at the time, he said if I gave them to him, he could give me information, stuff that could get us one step ahead, we could win the war" said Zeke. "So let me get this straight Zeke?" Said Cole. "You didnt get any money did you?". "No, not much" said Zeke "but with the money I did get, I bought 20 sided dice for my truck".

"Yep..." said Nick "... one step ahead". "So anything we gonna do to get them back?" "What? Thats crazy?" Said Cole. "Yea, Im with my bro on this one, getting them back would be a suicide mission" said Zeke. "Well, you havent exactly been useful to be alive lately" said Nick. "But we're still going to get them back right?". "Nope, sorry man, no dice" said Zeke. "Cole? What about you?" Nick asked. "No" said Cole "not alone".

Thats the end of part 1 of the story. Feel free to favourite, review and PM if needed. TAVRAX out.


End file.
